


If I Never Knew You

by birbwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, O/A - Freeform, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwrites/pseuds/birbwrites
Summary: Alfred is a rogue Alpha, but was captured by a tribe one day when he accidentally ventured past their borders. He's met with the choice of life and death; the chief is willing to give him another chance. As a prisoner, he meets a very breathtaking Omega who speaks to help him through the coming days. He is handed a necklace of mysterious blue beads, but what do they symbolise? Winter is near, so many troubles are wiling to arise.





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Ao3 decided to not include any italics in this one. :((  
> I'll try and fix that later, for now, just pretend there's italics when necessary lol.
> 
> Beta read by "Chunruu" and "Chummy-Bears" on tumblr.

It had been a while since Alfred had seen such an organized tribe, and yet here they were; discussing what to do with him. He had heard mentions of killing him off or keeping him as a prisoner and honestly, he preferred the latter.

Ever since he had left his tribe he was labeled as a rogue- a lone wanderer- even. If he was caught on another’s territory, said folk could do whatever they pleased with him since technically, he didn’t belong to anyone. Now, even death was acceptable.

He sat on his knees, arms held securely behind him by two Alphas who were soon accompanied by the rest of the tribe spewing out from the huts around them.

Murmurs quickly started to rise in the air. Snippets from every conversation were being thrown at him; ‘Filthy…’, 'He’ll get the children…’, 'Not even remotely human…’.  
Alfred didn’t blame them, rogues were 'dangerous’.

Mothers would tell stories to their young about how rogues would steal children from their homes and brutally murder any unaccompanied adult. The reason was obvious as to why said stories were told however, the bigger the tribe the better. Leaving would endanger yourself and your clan mates and scaring people off from doing so was the best way to go about it.

Girls and boys of each classification surrounded the intruder, as though he was the prey and they were the predator. Plenty of judging eyes observed his scarred body, and for once in his life, Alfred felt almost completely helpless, but even he knew better than to provoke an entire assembly of people. Any fool would know that was a stupid idea.

With a sigh of defeat, Alfred bowed his head. Either way, his fate was sealed in this tribe’s hands and there was almost nothing he could do about it.  
The teachings of his past rang in his head, reminding him of the consequences one would suffer if they left their own territory. Beforehand, Alfred was doing pretty good, but even to this day he didn’t understand how he hadn’t smelt this foreign clan’s scent the further he wandered in. 

“This is fucking ridiculous…” He spat under his breath, seeming to be glaring at a very interesting spot on the ground in which his knees were practically buried into by now. They were grazed and bloody, which was probably due to all the pushing around he had to endure when he was caught.

If there was only one person around, he’s have no trouble with escaping, but from the second he saw the second figure, he already knew he was screwed.

Lifting his head once more, the Alpha’s eyes were quick to catch sight of a beautiful set of peridot green orbs hiding from within the growing crowd. And damn were they gorgeous, he’d be lying if he said otherwise.  


Biting back the urge to fight against his restraints or do some sort of subtle, impressive act, Alfred also noted how truly mesmerizing they were, and how they stared right back into his very soul… With an unnerving twinge rising in his gut, he decided to look elsewhere. How strange…

As soon as he did, the sound of heavy footsteps ahead of him suddenly became much more apparent and the chatter ringing in his ears rather abruptly ceased.

Painfully, painfully slowly, the Alpha turned his attention to the man standing in front.

“Fancy my son, do you?” The chief asked, and Alfred gulped in response, taking in that thick scent of complete and utter dominance… And Alfred hated to feel dominated. “Well, I’m afraid he’s out of your league.”

The man, broad and littered with battle scars, slowly began to pace back and forth, rubbing thoughtfully at his stubble covered chin. “You trespassed on our territory… Either you’re looking to steal food, clothing, or even some of my people.” He stopped in his tracks and eyed the intruder pointedly. “All of these are nothing beneficial to my tribe. The best we can do with you is slaughter, just like how we clean out other pests.”

That bastard!

“He may be a spy! Better get it over with!” A voice called from within the crowd, to which Alfred quickly shook his head to with a dumb, incredulous expression which he hoped to death looked at least somewhat intimidating.

“W-wait-!” He protested, clearing his throat. “I just accidentally stumbled across your land, I don’t intend on stealing anything or passing on any information to others.” The young Alpha hurriedly explained, tripping over his words, “I left my tribe years ago… If anything, maybe I can become useful? Killing me won’t do much for either of us, but I can join your clan and give you another Alpha to help do the work around here." 

The father of that God forsaken handsome stranger seemed to pause and think about this, but shook his head afterwards in response. Alfred’s heart lurched in his chest. 

“You’d just be another mouth to feed. Winter is coming; we have to think of our own.”  


"No, I’d just be another man to help find food during the upcoming winter.” Alfred countered, desperation lingering in his voice.

The lead Alpha stared in silence for a good few tense moments, seeming to contemplate the ups and downs of each decision before finally making a move. He thrust his hand forwards and stabbed his spear into the ground- where did that come from?- with a grunt, motioning over to one of the huts.

“We’ll determine what to do with him tomorrow morning. For now, keep him in one of the huts and guard the entrance at all times. Anyone who enters has to confide with me first.”

Alfred felt a heavy weight be lifted off his chest, and he internally thanked the Heavens for giving him this one chance, and almost every God he could think of.  
When the rest of the tribe began to disperse and carry on with their everyday lives, the blonde was hauled up from the ground and lead to a small hut a little further from the rest with a door crafted from woven sticks wound together to cage him in.

“So luxurious-” Alfred sneered, turning his nose up.

As if to answer his snarky comment, one of the supposed 'guards’ gave him a rough shove inside, but he noted to at least make himself comfortable in this temporary home for as long as it lasted. So, he ignored the throbbing pain in his side and settled in the corner of the small hut.

“Either this or a grave. Your choice.” One of the men shrugged, but it was a rhetorical question Alfred dared not to answer.

Shouting and causing any conflict would not end well on his behalf.

\- - -

Night had fallen relatively quickly that day; winter wasn’t far off, and the daylight hours grew shorter. The breeze seemed to be delighted to weave its way into Alfred’s hut every now and then and tickle him with teasing flicks, but the Alpha was in no mood to react. He was petrified.

Tomorrow would only come quicker, and so would his sentence, whether there was one or not. Welcoming a rogue into one’s tribe sounded like something out of a fairy-tale, and Alfred was hesitant to take any chances…

He brushed a hand through his golden hair with a groan and noticed all of a sudden that the door to his small space was open. Huh.

Snapping out from his daze, he hastily glanced around himself. Was one of the guards setting him free? Did they fall for his exceedingly good looks and decide he wasn’t quite ready for death yet? But then, almost as soon as he had gotten his hopes up, Alfred had made a double take when he spotted a pair of legs in the right corner of the triangular hut.

”What? Tired? You look drained.”

Alfred blinked. Once, twice, three times, and he was still having trouble believing that this man, no, this Angel was within his presence.

”Am I already dead?” He asked, mostly to himself. “I don’t remember feeling any pain…”

Said ‘Angel’ made a face and slowly took a step forwards. “What are you on about?”

It took the Alpha another moment to process that this was almost one hundred percent real and probably a bad first impression. No, he hadn’t died, and no, this person probably wasn’t an Angel. Something about that face looked oddly familiar, though.. Where has he seen him before?

”Fine, don’t speak.” The voice added, sounding disgruntled.

Oops.

The mysterious figure carefully picked his way over to the taller of the two and crouched in front of him, those calculating eyes scanning over his face.

Alfred swallowed and stared right back, but it was difficult to take in this person’s features to their full extent in such dim lighting.

”Why… Why are you here?” The rogue asked, or pretty much squeaked, but played it off with a follow up cough which seemed to make something play on the other’s lips, except it wasn’t quite a smile. What was that expression? It was almost a smirk, but not quite. Alfred found himself stressing over it.

”Do you think we’d let you die on an empty stomach?” The figure retorted as though stating the obvious, pushing a bowl of fruits forwards.

”Oh, right.” Well, that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. “..Are you going to stay here?” He asked, owing to the fact that the smaller man didn’t make a move from his spot when he retrieved one of said fruits.

Shrugging those slim shoulders, the figure stood once more, and with that motion, Alfred felt the tingling of a scent crawl up his nose. The stranger smelt of morning dew on a cold morning, sweet but fiery, and with a lingering aroma of… What was that? Flowers?

Peering closer, he caught a glimpse of a leis hanging loosely from the other’s neck.

”Well, I have to get you ready, first.” The unidentified Omega mused, pulling a cut-to-size piece of animal skin from the bowl containing the various fruits. He sat down once more and unrolled the article to reveal smaller items inside. Things such as beads, feathers, and smooth stones that hung from thin pieces of rope.

Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “’Ready’?” He repeated, dumbfounded. “But for what?” Whatever it was this crazy Omega had in store for him, he most definitely was not ‘ready’ for it. His day had been tough, all he wanted right now was to rest either with or without this man in the same room as him (he didn’t necessarily mind which).

They sat at least an arm’s length from each other, bonding over a bowl of fruits and a mystery supply of accessories.

The stranger snorted, “Do you not know anything?”

Alfred recalled asking himself that question many times before in the past. He winced.

”Look,” The shorter blonde began with an exasperated sigh, “To prove yourself to my father, you must challenge one of our strongest Alphas. If you are successful, he won’t kill you. If you lose, then yes, maybe.” Pulling a set of blue beads around Alfred’s neck, the Omega’s brows quirked somewhat. “But there’s a catch. If you lose and suffer a lot of wounds yet continue to face your opponent, there’s also a likely chance you’ll live to see another day. It shows your resilience and whether or not you are willing to risk your life for this tribe.”

”What?!” Alfred blurted, mind racing. He hadn’t gone through the training any tribal Alpha had- he was a rogue for God’s sake! What did he know? Sure, he was strong, but not as much as those from a tribe.

Fighting was a natural instinct for any Alpha of course, so there was no way Alfred would be necessarily bad at it. He just didn’t have enough practice as most tribal Alphas did. “This is insane.. I can’t do it.”

”You don’t have a choice.”

”I’ll end up killing myself out there!”

”What an amusing show that would be.”

Alfred shot the Omega a pointed look. What was with him, answering back like that? He was the Alpha, so he should be in control. What was it with this tribe throwing obstacles at him? Then, it hit him like one of the most painful slaps to the face one could ever experience.

”Wait, did you just address the chief as ‘my father’?” Alfred’s jaw dropped as everything was slowly pieced together, his mind clicking like a jigsaw finally revealing a picture. “You’re the Omega from before…?”

The not-so-stranger gave a curt nod whilst he stood yet again to his full height and brushed off his knees, ridding of any dirt. “Make sure you look pretty, the event takes place in the early hours.” He explained simply, seeming to not put much thought at all into the sudden exposure. And with that, he turned to leave.

Pushing against the earth from beneath his feet, Alfred also stood and reached out, “Wait-”

The other did so.

”What’s your name?”

”Arthur.“


End file.
